This invention is concerned with a schedule alarm device which displays a stored schedule, memorandum, or the like or the sounding of an alarm without the need for setting display time in advance.
Recently, there are many types of electronic calculators, clocks and wrist watches that store a day's schedule, memorandum, or the like and display a particular item of the stored contents at a certain time. Among others, a so-called schedule alarm device that sounds an alarm synchronizing the schedule is on the market. Such a type of schedule alarm device is generally provided with a timer and is usually used as a clock. It is also used as an alarm clock, shedule and memorandum by setting time and schedule.
However, to operate such types of schedule alarm devices, the scheduled time must be set in the device in advance and a read-data instruction to display the contents of the stored schedule is needed.